


America Finds Out

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: Just a one-liner.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	America Finds Out

America: Yo bro! Did ya see it? England was like pew pew, and I was like boom boom and France was doing his weird hon hon hon thing again. What’s up with that? Canada? *Looks*

Canada:

Cuba: America? But I thought-

Canada: Oh maple.

America:

America:

America: I’m getting my chainsaw.


End file.
